


When Calls The Heart

by ensenametodalaisla



Category: Alvitz - Fandom, La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensenametodalaisla/pseuds/ensenametodalaisla
Summary: Sometimes life leads you to unexpected ways, especially when calls the heart.
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll!
> 
> This story has been floating around my head for awhile and I had to get it out of my system, so... here we are :)
> 
> But first things first: this is a not-for-profit piece of FICTION for entertainment purposes only. Though based on real people, they're merely CHARACTERS in this story. While you may recognize some events and places, the rest is purely the figment of my very active imagination. That said: no harm or disrespect is intended to any of the people mentioned in this story. 
> 
> One more thing: for all that's good and holy, please DO NOT send a link of this story to any of the people here portrayed or anyone from the show or production company, for that matter.
> 
> I'll try to post regularly, but personal life will most likely get in the way and updates might not be as frequent as I'd like, so.... bear with me here people :)
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes or typos, this story hasn't been beta'd.
> 
> Good reading!

**Basauri, Basque Country  
** **August 2020**

She was awakened by the shrill of her phone.  
  
Groaning inwardly, she put the pillow over her head in a failed attempt to make the annoying sound stop. It was too early in the morning and she wanted nothing more than to sleep in. Her week had been pretty tiresome, and she had spent a good part of the previous day tying up her pending work commitments so she could head to Madrid without leaving anything unattended. And so the night before she'd made a conscious decision to disconnect from the world over the weekend. She called her parents first to let them know she was alright, and bring them up to speed about her plans, then logged out from all social media platforms. She needed to rest. It had been several days since she managed a good night sleep.  
  
The annoying sound stopped, and Itziar mentally thanked the powers that be for letting her rest as planned. She was drifting back to sleep when the sound came back with a vengeance.   
  
_Joder_ , she mumbled under her breath, knowing it was futile to keep avoiding the inevitable.   
  
Groaning more loudly, eyes still refusing to open, she stretched her arm blindly towards the nightstand and grabbed her phone. Without giving so much as a glance at the screen, she deftly slid her thumb to accept the call.  
  
“Mmmello,” she greeted, her voice deep with sleep. _  
  
_“Hi, _cariño_.” _  
_  
One word was all it took.  
  
Cariño. _Cariño.  
  
_ A lazy smile formed on her face. God, she missed hearing his voice. They had been apart for a few weeks now, work commitments keeping him away from her. She missed hearing his voice, but more than that, she missed _him_. She frequently berated herself for feeling a little needy. She has always taken strong pride in being a free, independent woman, who could easily find joy, fulfillment and purpose in life without it being attached to a person. Or so she thought.  
  
“Hi, babe,” she mumbled contently, though her voice still gave away her current state. _  
  
_“Oh, shit. I woke you up, didn’t I?’’ he uttered in distress.  
  
Well. He did, actually. She didn’t mind, of course, but there was no use lying to him. “You did, yes,” she confirmed. Before he felt more guilty than she knew he already was, she quickly added, “But that’s fine, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“No, no, I’m such an idiot! You told me you had this planned, I know how tired you have been, and if I had just waited to call you later at night, and let you rest, I wou-”  
  
She cut off his rambling. “ _Cariño_ , hey! It’s okay. I told you, I don’t mind. I can always go back to sleep later. I cleared up my schedule to have time for myself and rest. Seriously, don’t fret,” she tried to appease his guilt. “So tell me, what are you up to? How’s work?”  
  
His latest work contract included doing photoshoots among other related things, and it extended over four major cities across Spain. Itziar knew he dreaded doing this, that he’d rather be doing something else, but work was work, and they couldn’t be too picky about it. Not when a pandemic of huge proportions had hit them all, affecting all industries, but especially the arts and culture sector.  
  
“Other than missing you,” he said softly, and she could feel him smiling, prompting her to do the same. “I’m en route to my next destination”. Zaragoza was the last leg of this contract, and he still had a week’s worth of work before he could finally head back home.  
  
She sighed. “Wish I could see you before I head to Madrid”. She was set to resume shooting the final part of the series in a few days.  
  
Itziar knew he would join her in Madrid at some point after wrapping up his work commitments, but she missed him too damn much. No matter how long they have been together, she still missed the shit out of him. Co-dependency was a bitch indeed.  
  
“Me too, _cariño_. I wanted nothing more than to have you in my arms right now.” She smiled. He still made her insides flutter, just like he did when they first met a lifetime ago. “But tell me… aside from sleeping in, which I already fucked up, obviously,” he chuckled, “what else were you planning to do?”  
  
“Hmm, no big plans. I have to go grocery shopping at some point or I’ll starve to death, then do some cleaning because the house is a mess,” she laughed at her own predicament. Being alone in the house never did her any favors. “And, I don’t know, maybe I’ll take a walk up in the hills in the afternoon, watch the sunset. It’s such a beautiful day outside. We’ve been locked up for far too long.” He already knew how grouchy she became many times throughout the confinement.  
  
“Good, good, that’s good. Sounds like a plan,” he replied wholeheartedly, genuinely happy she was allowing time for herself.  
  
“Well, now I’m fully alert and I’m so fucking hungry,” she complained in that cute way he’s come to love.  
  
“Itzi, are you seriously telling me you have nothing to eat at the house? Not even coffee?” he asked in surprise, fully aware how she needed her fresh coffee first thing in the morning.  
  
“Ah, _joder_ , noooo,” she groaned.  
  
“Why don’t you order from the coffee shop down the street? I’m sure they’ll deliver it in no time. You know you need your pick-me-up, Itzi, or you can’t function.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that. It’s just..." she trailed off and let out a long sigh. Always in tune with her, he sensed something else was bothering her. And if his intuition served him right, it had little to do with her being coffee-deprived.  
  
“Are you sure everything is alright, _cariño_?” he asked with a tinge of concern.  
  
“Yes, I’m just tired, okay?” she replied, her tone a little harsher than she intended. _God, she really was tired_. Physically and emotionally. All those months of confinement, craving all the human contact she could get, were finally taking its toll.  
  
“Hmm. I can feel it in your voice there’s something more than physical exhaustion going on. Get it out of your chest, it’ll make you feel better,” he pushed gently.  
  
She went silent. How could she even begin to explain it to him? She was having a hard time understanding it herself. Apparently her silence took longer than she realized, and him yelling her name snapped her out of her reverie. “Itzi? Itzi! Itzi! Are you there?”  
  
“Yes, I’m here. I zoned out on you for a second, I’m sorry. Shit, I hate this,” she mumbled, barely audible.  
  
He sighed. “Come on, Itzi. Just tell me.”  
  
She didn’t want to tell him. She was having a hard time admitting these feelings to herself, let alone voice it to him. But the concern on his voice cut deep through her and it made her heart ache. She couldn’t do that, not to him. Honesty. She owed him that much.  
  
“I really miss you. Okay?”  
  
There. The truth, plain and simple.

She paused for a second, let out a long sigh, and then continued. “And I hate feeling this way, because we are individuals first outside this relationship. We have our work, and more often than not our lives will pull us apart, and I _know_ , I’m conscious of all this, but it doesn’t make me feel any less frustrated when I have to be away from you, because even though I need time for myself, I need my space, I just fucking _hate_ being alone!” she admitted.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly. He really was.  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she replied. “Please, _cariño_ , the last thing I want is for you to feel bad. Don’t, okay? Don’t mind me, I’m grumpy and just need some coffee.”  
  
He chuckled. “Well, why don’t you close your eyes and make a wish? Maybe there is such a thing as a fairy godmother and coffee will just materialize out of thin air,” he teased her and it had the desired effect he was aiming for. She awarded him with that infectious rusky laugh of hers.   
  
“Truth be told, if a fairy godmother happened to appear in front of me, I’d be asking for much more than just coffee. I want the whole package deal: coffee and a good morning fuck,” she teased back and heard him gulp. She had him.  
  
“I have to go now, _cariño_ ,” he announced, and she heard a car door shut. “I need to run a few errands before I start work today.”  
  
Itziar was not ready to let him go just yet, but she didn’t have a choice. They would be together again soon. What was another two weeks anyway?  
  
She got up from the bed, walking towards the kitchen to fetch some water. “I know, I have to start moving too or I’ll never get anything done. But coffee, first thing,” she said with determination.  
  
“That’s my girl," he said jokingly. "Talk to you later?”   
  
“Yes. Oh, wait, one last thing. I ha-”  
  
A knock at the door cut her off mid-sentence. Itziar frowned and quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. It marked 7:27. _Quién cojones es?_ She asked mentally, raising an eyebrow in a curious fashion.  
  
She walked slowly to the door, cell phone still glued to her ear. “Hold on just a sec, _cariño_ , there’s someone knocking at the door. Must be one of the neighbors asking for coffee again.”  
  
“Oh, the irony,” he chuckled. “Go ahead, I’ll hold”.  
  
She opened the door and stopped dead on her tracks, a look of shock and other myriad of emotions registering on her face.  
  
 _Álvaro_.  
  
“Did someone order coffee?” he asked with a huge grin, finally disconnecting the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! But to make up for it I wrote a longer chapter ;)
> 
> For those following this story, leaving kudos and/or comments, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Again, apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes or typos. This story remains unbeta-d and there's only so much proofreading one person can take ;)

**Madrid  
** **November 2016**

Her stomach was growling, her bladder was ready to riot and her knees were raging in a silent protest.  
  
Aside from her body complaining about the long hours cramped inside a car, it had been a ride without any hitches or heavy traffic, for which Itziar was extremely grateful. The sun had already fully risen in downtown Madrid when she finally managed to park her car following a 4 and 1/2-hour drive from Basauri.   
  
She got out of the car and stretched her arms and back, feeling it crack in relief in all the right places. The clear blue sky and crisp morning air quickly reminded her how typical fall in Madrid was, though it has been over 20 years since she’d last set foot in the city. To be honest, she didn’t know much about the city, nor had any circle of friends or family members in that part of the country.  
  
When she made up her mind about heading to Madrid a week before, she briefly considered getting a plane ticket. It would certainly be faster, giving her a chance to be in and out, and get back to ongoing commitments in her hometown. But then she remembered how driving has always helped her clear her mind, giving her a sense of control and freedom. Her partner had offered to accompany her, but she gently refused. There was just no need to interrupt both their routines, plus she could use some alone time to ponder on any decision she might have to make from whatever outcome this short trip presented to her.  
  
She looked around to take a stock of her surroundings, breathing slowly to fill her lungs with some fresh morning air. She still couldn’t believe she was once again in Madrid, when just a week before she was so reluctant to come. She had Marta to blame for that.  
  
_Marta: [Meet me at the Bonboi at 9:00. I have great news ;)]  
  
_ _Itziar smiled upon seeing Marta’s short message, wondering what great news her representative - and friend - could possibly have for her. But she couldn’t help but curse under her breath when she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it mark 8:12am.  
  
_ _“Joder, Marta!” she uttered, changing clothes as fast as she could to meet Marta on time. Luckily, the coffee shop was not too far away from her home, but she still cursed Marta anyway for giving her such short notice about their meeting.  
  
_ _She managed to park her car near the coffee shop, grateful that she could find a spot so quickly. She should really thank her lucky stars because finding any available parking space at that time in the morning was equal to finding a needle in a haystack.  
  
_ _“Hola, guapa,” Marta greeted her cheerfully, getting up from the chair. Her kind smile made Itziar feel a tiny pang of guilt for having mentally cursed her friend earlier. They hugged affectionately, exchanging two kisses on the cheek. “Sorry for giving you such a short notice about this meeting,” she said apologetically.  
  
_ _Itziar shook her head. “It’s all good, don’t worry.”  
  
_ _Marta gave her a lopsided smile. “You cursed me, didn’t you?”  
  
_ _She nodded, chuckling. “You know me too well.”  
  
_ _“Well, I don’t care, it’s all gonna be worth it once you hear what I have for you,” Marta said, excitedly.  
  
_ _Itziar’s curiosity piqued hearing the excitement in her friend’s voice. “Vale! Tell me what you got.”  
  
_ _“So, I was contacted for a casting call on a new TV show for you. From what I’ve read it’s something big!”  
  
_ _She eyed Marta suspiciously. All this excitement was a little unusual for her. “Okay… what’s the role?”  
  
_ _“Well…” Marta hesitated a little, but continued. “It’s a policewoman who-”  
  
_ _“Oh, no, Marta, not again!” Itziar groaned in protest. She was not angry, just a little... disappointed. She had just finished playing a policewoman in a soap opera in the Basque country barely over a year ago. Nekane Beitia was still imprinted onto her brain, after 13 years of sharing the same body. And much as she loved playing the part, she was more than ready to move on to different, more challenging roles. The last thing she wanted in her career was to be typecast.  
  
_ _“I know, I know, but hear me out, Itz,” Marta insisted. Itziar huffed, but made a hand gesture for her to continue. “The show is called La Casa de Papel, and the role is for Raquel Murillo, an Inspector in charge of negotiating a heist taking place at La Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre.”  
  
_ _Marta stopped for a moment seeing Itziar’s impassive face. Itziar could play hard ball sometimes, so she had some convincing to do. It really was a promising role, though, and Marta knew it was right up her friend’s alley.  
  
__"Go on, Marta,” Itziar asked. She was far from being convinced, but she owed Marta her attention and respect, if nothing else.  
  
_ _“Okay, so… like I said, Raquel is an Inspector, but there’s more to it than your regular police procedural. It’s action-packed, and Raquel deals not only with the heist, but also with some underlying family drama. She’s in a custodial battle with her abusive ex-husband over her 8-year old daughter, and lives with her sick mother. Oh, and she also gets involved with the heist’s mastermind, whose identity is obviously unbeknownst to her.” Marta noticed a subtle change in Itziar’s demeanor, and smiled inwardly. “So… what do you think?”  
  
_ _Itziar sighed. “Well, it does seem interesting and all, but… I don’t know, Marta. I mean, another policewoman?”  
  
_ _"Itzi, I know you have reservations, but trust me on this. It’s different from what you’ve played before, and it looks really, really promising,” Marta insisted.  
  
_ _She sighed. “When and where is the audition?" Marta grimaced, already anticipating her friend’s reaction. “Marta…?”  
  
_ _“A week from now… in Madrid,” Marta replied.  
  
_ _“Madrid?! Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Marta!” Itziar protested again.  
  
_ _“Come on, Itzi! Seriously, you have to come out of your Euskara bubble! I know you love to work here, but you have to broaden your horizon career-wise. And working in Madrid will open more doors for you, you know that,” Marta tried to reason with her.  
  
_ _Itiziar considered her friend’s argument. Much as she didn’t want to admit it, her friend did have a point. “How did they get to me in the first place?”  
  
"I’ve heard about the role from a colleague based in Madrid. So I submitted your headshot and sent a compilation of your works to the casting directors,” Marta admitted. “They just loved it! And you seem to fit the profile they’re looking for,” she completed.  
  
_ _Itziar shook her head. “I should kill you, coño,” she said in a menacing but playful tone.  
  
_ _“I wouldn’t be a good agent if I let this opportunity pass,” Marta smiled. “And Itzi, it is a great opportunity. The world deserves to know you and your talent.”  
  
_ _She chuckled. “The world?”  
  
_ _“Yes, my dear friend, the world! You’re so talented, Itzi. Don’t hold back. Don’t be afraid to take up on new challenges,” Marta advised in kind. She knew how talented Itziar was. She just needed to trust herself and take a leap of faith.  
  
_ _Realizing her friend seemed more open to the whole idea, Marta continued. “Tell you what. I have part of the first script here,” she opened her purse, pulling out a paper folder. “Take it home with you and read it with an open mind,” she smiled.  
  
_ _Itziar quickly perused the cover, recognizing the name Álex Pina. She knew he was a prominent and successful EP, but the name “Vancouver Media Productions” made her frown in curiosity. “Vancouver Media? Never heard of it.”  
  
_ _Marta explained. “It’s Álex Pina’s new production company. He founded it after leaving Globomedia. He’s producing La Casa de Papel with Atresmedia. It will be broadcast on Antena 3.”  
  
_ _"Oh. Wow. Antena 3, huh?”  
  
_ _Marta nodded. “Yup. Told you it was something big.”  
  
_ _Itziar smiled. “I promise I’ll take everything you said into consideration.”  
  
_ _“Why, thank you, you’re so kind,” Marta deadpanned. “I need an answer by Friday, okay?”  
  
_ _“Sure, don’t worry. I’ll read it with an open mind, like you asked.”  
  
_ _“Good. I’m sure you won’t regret it,” Marta said, grinning behind her coffee cup.  
  
_ _“We’ll see about that,” Itziar replied in mock smugness. Marta was a good agent, but more than that, she was a great, dear friend who just had her best interests at heart. So she would give it a shot. For both of them.  
  
_ _As promised, she read the material not only with an open mind, but also with an open heart. She took up her phone and wrote Marta a short but meaningful message, smiling as she pressed the send button.  
  
_ _“I’m in.”  
  
_ And now here she was. A week later from her meeting with Marta, standing in front of the office building of Vancouver Media in the outskirts of downtown Madrid.  
  
Itziar inhaled deeply once more and let out a long sigh before entering the building with purpose and determination, but absolutely expectation-free. Surely other actresses were being considered for the role, she was just one more in the crowd. She was confident enough about her talent and skills, but the industry was extremely competitive, and if she was being honest, her work so far had been pretty much restricted to the Basque country, which certainly limited her networking.  
  
She glanced at her watch, glad that she managed to make it on time. Well, barely. The only regret she had was that there was no time to get her morning coffee. She approached the front desk, greeting the 20-something brunette behind it. “ _Hola_ , good morning.”  
  
“ _Hola, qué tal_?” the girl replied with a wide smile.  
  
She smiled back. “I’m Itziar Ituño, I’m here for Eva and Yolanda.”  
  
“Ah yes, sure! Casting call, right?” she asked, and Itziar nodded. “I’ll let them know you’re here,” she replied and turned around, disappearing into the hallway to the left of the front desk. She returned just a couple of minutes later. “They’ll be with you shortly. If you want, you can wait in our cafeteria area, right over there to your right. I’ll come and get you in a few.”  
  
“Thank you. Oh, um, where's the ladies' room?" Her bladder was screaming in full capacity now.  
  
"It's the second door down the hall to the cafeteria," the girl replied with a sympathetic smile. She must have read the words 'desperate nature call' written across Itziar’s face.  
  
Itziar took care of the more pressing business on the physiological side first, and then headed to the godsend place that would help her tame the lion roaring inside her belly.  
  
The coffee machine was the first thing she laid her eyes on when she entered the cafeteria area. She glanced at her watch again, wondering if she had time to get at least a cup of coffee before being called in. “Oh, fuck it,” she mumbled, grabbing the styrofoam cup to get some of the precious brown liquid her body was desperately craving for.  
  
She put the cup under the tap, examining her options.  
  
“I should warn you,” a male voice said behind her. “The coffee here sucks big time.”  
  
She turned her head around, looking at the source of the grim warning over her right shoulder. “Hmm, really?”  
  
“Oh yeah, trust me. Sludge has nothing on it,” the man informed her with a lopsided grin. Itziar wrinkled her nose and turned her eyes back to the styrofoam, pondering his words. “If you want coffee that bad, there’s a coffee shop not 5 minutes from here. Great coffee selection, and one of the best chocolate croissants around. The mochaccino goes perfectly with it.”  
  
She looked down at his hands, as if searching for something. “Where’s it?” she asked nonchalantly.  
  
The man furrowed his brows. “What?”  
  
“The flyer. You’re doing such a good promo, I’m waiting for you to hand me the flyer,” she joked.  
  
He patted his pockets. “Uh-oh, bad news. Guess I’m all out of it,” he grinned, keeping their little charade going.  
  
She let out her distinguishing rusky laugh at their silly bantering. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to take a risk with the sludge, then,” she said with resignation. “I don’t have time for the fancy coffee you’re speaking wonders about. I’ll be called in any minute now.” He looked at her curiously. “An audition,” she completed.  
  
“Oh, really? What for?”  
  
“Ah, it’s-”  
  
“Itziar!” the front desk girl called her out from the cafeteria entrance. “Come on in, they’re ready for you.”  
  
Itziar turned back to the nice man who managed to distract her in that short time. “Sorry, I have to go,” she smiled apologetically, walking away in a hurried fashion.  
  
“Good luck!” he shouted, and the last image he had of her was her smiling brightly over her shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------

“Listen carefully, all of you, Police, Civil Protection. I want all the phones disconnected. We need to free up the antenna on the roof in the event they make a call. I want any phone signal in the perimeter to come through here,” she requests. She walks across the room and continues. “Do we have floor plans?”  
  
“Yes, I’m looking for a way in,” a voice replies.  
  
“Put me through to the robbers. I want to talk to them,” she demands.  
  
“Inspector, the call is in progress.” She straightens up on the chair, then twists her hair into a messy bun, pinning it with a pencil that was on the table.  
  
Across the room three pairs of eyes exchanged looks.   
  
“Hello, this is Raquel Murillo, inspector in charge of negotiations. Who is this?”  
  
A male voice answers. “The robber in charge of the heist. How’s your team doing?”  
  
“So far we haven’t had any casualties. Excuse me, but I can’t hear you that well.”  
  
“Yes, my apologies for this awful metallic voice, but you must understand, I have to protect my identity in case one day you give us a helicopter and we go to Brazil."  
  
“Is that what you want? A helicopter? Well, you should talk directly with the prime minister, but since he’s busy running the country, I’ll try to stand in for him, if you don’t mind. Any other questions?”  
  
“Yes, what are you wearing?”  
  
She looks surprised. “Excuse me?”  
  
“What are you wearing?” Don’t you think our clothes say a lot about our personalities?”  
  
She smiles knowingly. “Look, I have no objection to answering your question, but I think I should inform you that this conversation is being heard by members of the UDEV, UIT, CNI, their liaison office, the chief of GEOs and several other offices.” She continues after a bit. “In order for me to trust you, you need to do something for me. Release those kids from the school, they’re minors. Things will go more smoothly.”  
  
“But Inspector, you still haven’t told me what you’re wearing.”  
  
She shakes her head in disbelief. “A gray suit, a blue shirt, black high heel boots and, well, I think that’s enough for now.” The voice replies, and then the whole conversation comes to an end.  
  
With the scene over, Itziar unpinned the pencil, letting her hair cascade back to its usual place. She looked over to the trio across the room and smiled.  
  
“Well, that was great Itziar,” Eva was the first to comment.  
  
“Yeah, it really was,” Yolanda chimed in. “How did you come up with the pencil bun bit?”  
  
Itziar shrugged. “I don’t know. I just feel like it’s something Raquel would do. As if it gave her a sense of empowerment and control. She’s the lead negotiator in this heist, so that’s what I envisioned her doing whenever she needs to toughen up. Well, to be fair I used to do that a lot back in college when I was studying crazy hours and needed to focus,” she confessed, laughing.  
  
Eva chuckled. “Good one. Anyway, it’s an interesting feature you brought on for sure.”  
  
The first two parts of her audition went as smoothly as it could possibly be. Eva and Yolanda were really nice and patient, and their input proved to be essential for Itziar to grasp what was expected from her during the process.  
  
The third person in the room, who Itziar learned to be one of the EPs and directors on the upcoming show, helped her with the lines, and also gave her a run down on Raquel Murillo's background and personality. She found it a bit odd for an EP to be present during the first audition, which was usually run by the casting directors only, but she couldn’t be more grateful for Jesús Colmenar’s presence and precious guidance.  
  
Yolanda stood up and addressed Itziar. “We still have a couple of scenes left if you don’t mind. It’s part of a compatibility test, so I’ll call another actor in to do this next part of the audition with you, _sí_?”  
  
Now Itziar was truly puzzled. She has been on this road long enough to know that chemistry readings only happened _after_ a callback. Actually, after at least a couple of callbacks, which usually meant that the casting directors had already made their choice and got the greenlight from the producers. But most definitely _not_ in the first audition.  
  
Unless...  
  
_Nope_ , she pushed that thought aside, and replied to Yolanda with a smile. “Sure, yes, whatever you need.”  
  
She remained in the room talking animatedly with Eva and Jesús. Truth be told, she was a bit surprised with herself for being oddly calm during this whole process, which usually tended to be an ordeal for actors, especially when it was a role they were desperately looking forward to. Maybe because deep inside she knew she wasn’t.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Yolanda came back to the audition room. “Itziar,” she called, prompting Itziar to turn around. “I’d like to introduce you to-”  
  
“The coffee guy!” Itziar interrupted her with a surprising smile on her face.  
  
Next to Yolanda, a tall, black-haired man with a beard was grinning in surprise as well. “Sorry, I’m still out of flyers. But I promise I won’t let you leave empty-handed next time,” he said jokingly.  
  
Yolanda frowned in confusion. “Do you know each other?”  
  
Itziar chuckled. “We met in the cafeteria earlier when I was getting… well, _planning_ to get some coffee before coming in, but he strongly advised me against it. _Sludge_ , that’s what he called it.”  
  
“Hey!” Jesús intervened. “The coffee is not _that_ bad.”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, man. I’ve said a thousand times the coffee sucks. That machine has to go,” the man replied humoredly, prompting Eva and Yolanda to effusively shake their heads in agreement. “See? Told you.”  
  
Jesús raised his hands in mock surrender. “All right, fine. I’ll talk to Álex about it. We want our team happy, not miserable from good coffee deprivation,” he joked, making them all laugh.  
  
The man approached Itziar, extending his hand. “I’m Álvaro Morte, by the way. Nice to _officially_ meet you,” he smiled all teeth, and she noticed for the first time how his smile reached his eyes, with dimples slightly concealed underneath his beard. It was a beautiful smile, her mind registered for a fleeting second, but pushed it back just as quickly.  
  
“Itziar Ituño. Happy to meet you, Álvaro,” she smiled broadly, and ever-the-affectionate, opened her arms out for a hug. He embraced her without hesitation, planting two kisses on each of her cheeks. He also noticed for the first time that she had a small nose stud. He knew absolutely nothing about the woman in front of him, and couldn’t really explain why, but he thought that little feature somehow just suited her perfectly.  
  
“Well, now that you’re formally introduced,” Yolanda said amusingly, “let’s get started, _vale_?”  
  
Yolanda and Eva returned to their places, handing the scene technicalities to Jesús.  
  
“Okay, so. This scene takes place in the same restaurant Raquel and Salva met for the first time,” Jesús explained. “You’ve both read the partial script, so you know this is not their first interaction. They started off on the wrong foot, Raquel is still slightly suspicious of him, but also on edge due the pressure she’s been under. She meets up with Salva to return his mobile and ends up confiding in him about her family situation and abusive ex-husband. Salva is caught by surprise about her admission, and her truthfulness and vulnerability shake him to his core. That’s the emotional setting for your reference. Any questions?” he asked the actors.  
  
"Raquel is a victim of an abusive marriage," Itziar said. "I've never been in this unfortunate situation, so... how can I relate? How do I approach it?” She had read the partial script and was aware of Raquel’s background, but she still struggled to find Raquel's emotion on that particular ordeal.  
  
“Have you seen _Silence of the Lambs_?” Jesús asked.  
  
Itziar nodded. “Yes, a few times.”  
  
“Good, so think about Clarice Starling for reference. Female, working in a male-dominant environment; deals with the emotional turmoil of her childhood and strives to overcome it. Hard working and not afraid to go after what she wants. She has a strong will we can all aspire to, but also a relatable vulnerability. Clarice isn’t perfect, but she is good at heart and ultimately, she’s human. Same with Raquel,” he added. “ _Vale?_ ”  
  
“ _Vale_. Thanks, Jesús, that was really helpful,” she smiled kindly.  
  
Jesús readjusted the video camera that was being used throughout the audition process, giving them a few more minutes to concentrate, get into character and be comfortable with each other. But based on their short interaction he witnessed a few moments earlier, he suspected trust wouldn’t be an issue between them. All set, he turned to them and asked, “Ready?”  
  
Álvaro and Itziar nodded in sync, positioned themselves, then finally started running their lines. A few minutes passed, and Jesús chimed in to provide some input every now and then. They resumed their interaction, finally reaching the emotional peak of the scene.  
  
“I see you, and it doesn’t make sense,” Salva says. “You’re not what comes to mind when I think about-”  
  
“When you picture what?” Raquel interrupts him. “A battered woman?” Salva looks sideways uncomfortably and swallows dry. “Because I have a gun, right? Well, the reality is that… it doesn’t start with being hit. If that were the case, nobody would be with a violent man. It’s the other way around. You fall in love with a charming and intelligent man, who makes you feel like the center of the universe,” Raquel smiles sadly. “And when he asks you to change your profile picture and use a picture of your daughter, you think it’s sweet.” Salva blinks, still uncomfortable, but remains quiet. Raquel continues. “And when he tells you not to wear a miniskirt to work, you think, _‘I’m a woman who works in man’s world. He’s being protective.’_ And then one day he raises his voice-”  
  
Salva interrupts her. “Raquel, you don’t have to tell me.”  
  
“Yes, I need to,” she replies in earnest. “See, it’s like going down some stairs little by little. Like in those horror movies where somebody goes down to the basement and everybody thinks, _‘Don’t go downstairs. Don’t do it’_ . But you do it.” Salva shakes his head, his face conveying suppressed emotion. “That's when he first hit me. And then a second time, and a third… and finally I got a divorce,” she finishes, her eyes teary.  
  
“Didn’t you report him?”  
  
“No. He was a police officer, the most popular guy at the station, and I just wanted to forget about him. I guess… I was ashamed to sit down in front of my boss and tell him about a year and a half of humiliations and beatings.” Salva looks down, feeling pained and helpless. “I have a 9mm HK in my holster, but I don’t really know a damn thing about protecting myself.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” he interjects.  
  
She scoffs, shaking her head. “But the real drama came a few months later… because my sister fell in love with him. They started going out and travelling. And then I reported him… late and without evidence. Because I didn’t want my sister to go through that hell. You know?” Salva nods stiffly. “But, sure, I just seemed like a crazy, jealous woman making false accusations. _'See? The Inspector didn’t report him until he got with her sister'_.”  
  
“But, Raquel, the police or the judges must believe you. It’s impossible not to,” Salva intercedes. “I can feel your helplessness. There must be someone who can help you.”  
  
“Who?” she asks dejectedly. “Who’s going to help me?”  
  
“Me,” Salva replies immediately. Raquel looks at him in surprise, the tears pooled in her eyes threatening to spill. “Sorry, I don’t know how I could help you, but-”  
  
“Thanks," Raquel says, placing a hand on top of his in an appreciative gesture, her wet, sad eyes staring into his kind, supportive ones.  
  
There was a feel of low humming electricity permeating the room as Eva, Yolanda and Jesús exchanged knowing glances, slightly taken aback by what they had just seen.  
  
With years of experience, they’ve had their shares of auditions and chemistry tests: from actors who had zero sparks from the get-go to those who had potential, but would demand a little push to reach a good level of trust. But rarely had they witnessed actors tackling emotional scenes effortlessly, with such an ease and instant connection. Definitely _not_ in the first screen test.  
  
Jesús was the first to break the eerie silence that had fallen over the room. “Guys,” he called out.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Álvaro and Itziar were still so engrossed in the moment, caught up by the emotional pull of the scene, that they failed to hear him. “Hey! You guys!” Jesús tried again, a little louder now.   
  
That did the trick and the actors broke their trance, grinning a little embarrassedly. Itziar removed her hand from his and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her face warm as Álvaro smiled at her, his face too a little flushed.  
  
“Are you sure you two never met?” Yolanda asked amusedly.  
  
“Uh, yes, I- I’m pretty sure we haven’t,” Itiziar replied, looking at Álvaro inquisitively.  
  
He shook his head, backing her up. “Yes, definitely not. I, um- I have an eidetic memory, I would have remembered her in a heartbeat had we met, I’m sure of it.”  
  
Itziar felt her cheeks grow even warmer. _Joder_.  
  
“Could have fooled us,” Yolanda said grinning and turned back to talk to Jesús and Eva.  
  
Itziar and Álvaro just looked at each other and smiled shyly, their cheeks now a darker shade of pink.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She hummed contently as the precious brown liquid went smoothly down her throat and a tingly sensation involved her entire body. She didn’t know she was craving coffee so desperately until it had finally hit her stomach.  
  
A small piece of a luxurious-looking chocolate croissant followed the same path and she almost moaned out of sheer pleasure. Whether it was an aching hunger being appeased or how delicious it tasted she really couldn’t tell. Most likely a combination of both. _Álvaro was right_ , she thought. It was one of the best chocolate croissants she has ever had.  
  
It was past 4:00 in the afternoon and the coffee place was nearly empty, barring some walk-ins that came and went with their orders to go, for which Itziar was beyond grateful. She needed some quiet, alone time to gather her thoughts and regroup.  
  
Yes, she definitely needed time to regroup, alright. The outcome of her audition came faster than she'd ever imagined and it struck her like a lightning bolt.  
  
Eva and Yolanda were pretty straightforward: the ball was in her court.  
  
After the audition was over, they told her outright that she’s always been their first choice. Actually, their first and _only_ choice. She learned how they saw her as Raquel Murillo as soon as they checked her previous works. All in all, she was exactly who they were looking for.  
  
And now she was left with a serious decision to make. A decision that would affect not only her, but those around her as well. Her family, her partner. Saying 'yes' to this project would mean reorganizing her entire life, putting her current projects on hold, moving to Madrid. _Moving to Madrid_. Only the mere thought of it made her head spin and her stomach churn. Who was to know what else could change in her life if she accepted it.  
  
She was extremely conflicted: part of her was willing to say 'yes', accept the challenge and take advantage of all the opportunities that would come along if the show was a hit. But the other part was scared as hell. She was afraid of changes, any changes, _period_. She felt she wasn’t really equipped to make this decision on her own. Luckily she knew just the right person to help her deal with it.  
  
She took another generous bite out of the croissant, her mind reeling with various thoughts. Moving to Madrid, if it came down to it, would be the most challenging aspect. Finding a place, arranging for a temporary lease, getting to know the city, being away from her family...  
  
A hand holding a flyer in front of her snapped her out of her reverie. She looked up and smiled in surprise.  
  
"Here. I promised you I wouldn't let you leave empty-handed," Álvaro said with a grin.  
  
"Ah, a man of his words, I see. It's so rare these days, your parents should be proud," she quipped.  
  
He chuckled. "So…was I right or was I right? Best chocolate croissant, _eh_?"   
  
" _Joder_ , yes! Thanks for the tip, this place is really great. And the coffee? Top notch, too," she confirmed enthusiastically.  
  
"May I?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty seat in front of her.  
  
"Oh my goodness, yes, of course! I'm so sorry, yes, please have a seat," she asked gently.  
  
He hand signaled the barista behind the counter. "Hey, Javier, the same as always! To-go, please." The guy just nodded smiling, going about his business.  
  
"You're not staying?" Itziar asked. She could definitely use some company to get her mind off her impending anxiety.  
  
"Sorry, I wish I could, but I have to go back in 10. My audition round is not over yet," he explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She felt strangely disappointed, but remained impassive.  
  
"So, how did it go for you?"  
  
"I, uh… well, I- I got the part," she said with a timid smile.  
  
"You did?! That's great! Congratulations! You must be thrilled," he let out, genuinely happy.  
  
She looked down at her coffee and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
  
"Thanks. I- I, um, I'm still processing it, to be honest. And I'm not sure about anything, there're a few things I need to consider first before making a decision."  
  
"Oh. I see." She could swear she detected a tinge of disappointment in his voice, but shook that impression off. "Well, it's your decision of course, but I do hope you eventually get to say 'yes'. It's a great opportunity career-wise," he imparted.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I know. And what about you?"  
  
"Well, that remains to be seen," he chuckled. "This is my fifth round."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Fifth? But I thought… well, I wasn't asked to read with any other actor so I just assumed you had already been cast. I mean, I look at you and I see the Professor. I just can't imagine anyone else playing it," she said with a genuine smile.  
  
His cheeks turned pink and he flashed her a shy smile. "Well, I want to believe they're just being thorough with the casting for this particular character. I feel each time I'm a step closer, but I'd rather not assume anything. If it's supposed to happen, it will, _ojalá_ ," he said hopefully.  
  
"Anyway, for all it's worth," she said, covering his hand with hers and giving it a little encouraging shake. "You were a great scene partner."  
  
He smiled broadly. "Thank you. You were an amazing scene partner too… _Inspectora_ ," he teased, making her laugh.  
  
Javier interrupted their little moment to bring Álvaro's order. He thanked the barista and paid for the coffee, giving him a generous tip.  
  
"I, uh, I have to go back now," he announced, glancing at his watch. Only then did Itziar realize that her hand was still holding his.  
  
She retrieved her hand rather abruptly, feeling her face grow warmer. _What the f-..._  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, good luck. I'll be rooting for you, regardless," she said kindly.  
  
"Thank you," he gave a lopsided smile and then stood up, opening his arms out invitingly. She stepped into him without a second thought.  
  
"Goodbye, Álvaro." She suddenly felt a strange lump in her throat for no apparent reason. "And the best of luck to you again," she said over his shoulder.  
  
He squeezed her just the slightest. "I'd rather hope this is a 'see you soon' hug... _compañera_."  
  
They smiled at each other and then he turned on his feet to leave.  
  
Itziar sat back down and looked at him through the window, going onto the sidewalk. He spun around and gave her a short, playful salute, grinning broadly. She chuckled and waved back at him, which then turned into two thumbs up.  
  
She drew out a long sigh as she watched his figure disappear into the busy street. Taking one last sip on her coffee, she suddenly felt that her decision had just become a little less hard.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The phone rang inside his shorts as soon as he set foot outside the gym. His boxing practice had him covered in sweat, but he felt lighter and clear-headed each time, the effects of adrenaline and endorphin release into his bloodstream still running high.  
  
His thumb slid quickly over the screen when he saw his representative's name as the caller.  
  
" _Hola_ , Martínez. What's up?"  
  
"Congratulations, man. It's yours," Martínez said at once.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait… you mean…"  
  
"Yes. The Professor. You got the part," his agent confirmed.  
  
Álvaro shouted with happiness and came down on his knees in the middle of the sidewalk, arms raised thanking the powers that be. He could care less about the curious looks thrown his way.  
  
Two months. Five rounds of auditions. All his efforts and dedication had paid off. It was his. It was finally _his._  
  
"This is the best news you could've ever given me, man. Thank you so much," he said, grinning like a little kid opening gifts on Christmas morning.  
  
"You deserve it, Álvaro. You worked hard for it."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"I'll let you in on other details later, _vale_?"  
  
" _Sí, vale_." But short before hanging up he remembered to ask one final question. "Martínez, by the way. Got any word about other cast confirmation?"  
  
"Ah, yes. A few at least… uh, let's see. If memory serves… Úrsula Corberó, Pedro Alonso, Jaime Lorente, Enrique Arce."  
  
"Oh, okay, then." So that means she didn't-  
  
"Oh," Martínez continued, "and Alba Flores, Fernando Soto, Miguel Herrán and… what’s her name again? Itziar…"  
  
"Ituño. Itziar Ituño," Álvaro completed with a grin.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. I know there's more, but I can't remember them all, sorry."  
  
"No worries, man. Thank you for calling. Talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"Bye, Álvaro."  
  
Álvaro disconnected the call and sighed deeply. The grin on his face couldn't get any bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Don't be shy, lemme know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> So? Lemme know what you think!


End file.
